AAML wedding
by 517wiiface
Summary: It's Ash and Misty's wedding day. Filled with strong AAML! Please give good reviews!
1. That morning

517wiiface: Here we go with another story.

Ash: Love this idea you had 4 this story!

Misty: Not to mention the romance!

517wiiface: Thanks dude. So I don't own Pokémon and this will contain strong AAML (AshxMisty) and I certainly do not own the song for their first dance. Pokeshipping

Ages(can't forget): Ash:23 (1 month older than his bride-to-be) Misty:23 Brock:30 Daisy:33 Violet:29 Lily:27 Samuel:62 Delia:54 Gary:23 Duplica:25 Ritchie:23 May:21 Dawn:19 Max:17 Paul:23

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the town of Pallet. The Pidgey were chirping and singing, and everyone was very excited for the Grand Master and Grand Savior of Pokemon was getting married to his childhood girl that day. News said this was the wedding of the century.

"Isn't this great, Pikachu?", said the master gleefully to his first Pokemon as he got out of bed. " I'm marrying the first person I met on my journey!"

"Pika, Pikachu!", said the Pikachu happily as he jumped into his trainer's arms. This master went by the name of Ash Ketchum, of course.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another part of Palletown....._

_

* * *

_

A beautiful maiden awoke from her slumber as she heard, "WAKE UP!!! It's, like, your wedding day, runt!"

She hated that "runt" comment from her older sisters, but she learned to live with it.

She got out of bed and got supportive hugs from her sisters and headed out the door to get breakfast.

"_I can't believe I'm finally marrying him today. I'm marrying... Ash Ketchum.", _she thought to herself. This maiden was named Misty Waterflower.

* * *

_In yet another part of Palletown...._

* * *

People were hustling and bustling to get everything ready for the wedding that afternoon at 3:00. Chairs were put into their proper positions, the pews were decorated with flowers and streamers, and the heart-shaped arch at the alter was set up and decorated. Everything looked wonderful and the scenery was magnificent.

* * *

Max, May, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Brock, and Ritchie were also excited for the wedding. "It's about time those two got married", said Max.

"I just knew those two would be in love.", grinned Ritchie. But Brock was in tears. "What's wrong, Brock?", asked Dawn innocently.

Brock said, "Ash is getting married before me, and I'm all alone! Not to mention that I'm extremely jealous!"

"Croagunk!", said Croagunk as he came out of his ball and poison-jabbed Brock. "Okay! I'll forget about the jealousy!", Brock said as he fell to the ground. Then Croagunk takes him away.

"Awww! Poor Brock!", smiled Duplica. "He's never going to learn his lesson!", laughed Paul. "Got that right!", agreed Gary. "That's what you get when Brock does that!", chuckled May.

* * *

_Everyone had got breakfast and started to get ready for the wedding_. _But back at the Ketchum Residence..._

* * *

"I can't believe my baby's all grown up and getting married!", a young woman said with tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Oh, Delia...", an old man murmured, "He's 23 now, and he's the Grand master and savior of Pokemon now. I know he can get through this!"

"My baby's just getting old so fast, Samuel!", Delia said as she put her face into his chest and sobbed.

"Now Delia...", said Samuel as he held her tenderly.

* * *

_Back with Ash and Pikachu...._

_

* * *

_

"Let's get going! I just can't wait to get married to Misty!", shouted Ash.

"Pika Pika!", cheered Pikachu.

_Then suddenly....._

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime ime mime!"

"Not you again!", shouted Ash, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUUU!!!!!", shouted Pikachu as he released a powerful bolt of electicity that sends Team Rocket flying.

"That's another loss for the record.", groaned Jessie.

"It always happens!", complained James.

"Maybe we should just retire.", said a given up Meowth.

"Wobbuffet!" "Mime mime mime!"

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF YET AGAIN!!!!!!", screamed Team Rocket as they flew out of sight.

"Nice job Pikachu!", said Ash, "Let's get going now!"

"Pikachu!", agreed Pikachu as he jumped on to his trainer's shoulder.

* * *

_Back at the place of the ceremony...._

* * *

Ash had changed into his tuxedo and waited for the wedding to start. People from all over the world came to see Ash get married. Various Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, The Elite four of all the regions, the Kanto and Sinnoh battle frontier brans, Legendary Pokemon, and Gymleaders from across the world attended the wedding as well.

Delia saw her son and said, "My baby's marrying his best friend today!" She still had tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom...", murmured Ash tenderly.

* * *

517wiiface: Hoped you liked this chapter!

Ash: C U soon!

Misty: Bye now!


	2. The ceremony

517wiiface: I'm starting to get like Delia… (sniffs)

Ash: There, there. You're doing so great on this story so far!

517wiiface: Thanks man.

Misty: 517wiiface does not own Pokemon or the song from the first dance. This story also contains strong AAML. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show!

517wiiface: Thanks, Misty.

Misty: You needed a break that's all.

* * *

"You did change your you-know-whats before the wedding, did you?", asked the master's mom.

"Yes, mom. I did.", answered Ash.

Delia looked at him and saw he was looking like a handsome gentleman.

"Oh, Misty's going to faint when she sees you", joked Delia

"I hope not, or we'll have to postpone the wedding.", chuckled Ash.

* * *

_Meanwhile, two spots away from the wedding spot(if it's how you say it)..._

* * *

Dawn, May, Duplica, and Misty's three sisters were doing Misty's hair. In the past it used to be in a side ponytail, but Misty had grown more beautiful and her hair had grown to her mid-back. She decided she should just leave it down but some strands curled at the end. Soon they were done with her hair.

"Misty, you look adorable already!", smiled May.

"Thanks.", blushed Misty.

"Our little sis' is, like, tying the knot!", said one of Misty's sisters.

Next came Misty's makeup. The bride told them not to put too much. So they carefully put a fair amount of blush to her cheeks, a little mascara to her already long lashes, a small layer of eyeshadow to her eyelids, and they seal the package with a carnation pink lipstick followed by a dab of lip gloss to Misty's thin lips.

"So how do I look?", asked Misty smiling slightly.

"Just gorgeous!", answered Dawn. This caused Misty to blush even more.

Duplica looked at the clock and said,"Let's get you into your gown!"

Misty and her sisters went into the bathroom and when they came out, Misty was wearing an elegant, strapless white wedding gown and there was a sparkly diamond tiara on her head.

"You look absolutely sensational!", remarked another of Misty's sisters.

"All she just needs is the veil!", said Dawn.

Then Misty's azurill bounces in with the headpiece and gives it to May. She takes the veil and pats the Pokemon on the head.

May places herself in front of Misty and puts the veil behind the tiara and steps back to examine with the other girls.

Dawn giggles,"Oh, all those men are going to go gaga over you, Misty."

"I hope only Ash does.", smiled Misty as she puts one of the layers of the veil in front of her face.

"Almost forgot!", remembered May.

"Something old?", said Duplica looking at the tiara.

"New?"(sees the bracelet on her right wrist)

"Borrowed?"(looks at tiara again)

"Blue?." (looks at the sapphire nacklace around her neck) "That's everything!"

"Then she's ready to get married!", cheered May.

* * *

_Back at the wedding spot..._

* * *

Paul, Brock, Ritchie, Gary, Max, Charizard, Noctowl, Infernape(Ash's Monferno evolved), Sparke(Ritchie's Pikachu), Heracross, and Sceptile were tugging their bowties.

Dawn, May, Duplica, Corsola, Azurill, Buneary, Bayleef, Starmie, and Misty's older sisters were at the alter with white ribbons in their hair.

_Then, at last..._

The ceremony had begun Ash was at the alter with the priest when one of Duplica's Ditto transforms into a Vileplume and uses petal dance on the aisle.

Then the music changed to a bridal march, everyone in their seats stood up, and Prof. Oak stood at the end of the aisle having his arm intertwined with Misty's as they walk towards the alter. Ash was amazed when he saw his beautiful bride.

Once they were there, Misty went up with Ash, then the music stopped. The priest said, "We are all gathered here today to wed Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. If there is a reason these two should not get married speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Good." The priest turned to Ash.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Misty Waterflower to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." answered Ash.

Then the priest turned to Misty.

"Do you, Misty Waterflower, take Ash to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do.", smiled Misty from under the veil.

The priest went back to Ash.

"Ash, repeat after me."

"I, Ash Ketchum, take you, Misty Waterflower, to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, for better or for worse, from this day forward, until death do us part.

Ash repeated, "I, Ash Ketchum, take you, Misty Waterflower, to be my lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, for better or for worse, from this day forward, until death do us part." This made Misty sniff in happiness.

The priest then turned to Misty.

"Misty, repeat after me."

"I, Misty Waterflower, take you, Ash Ketchum, to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, for better or for worse, from this day forward, until death do us part."

Misty repeated, "I, Misty Waterflower, take you, Ash Ketchum, to be my lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor, to cherish and to love, for better or for worse, from this day forward, until death do us part."

The priest looked at the congregation.

"Who has the rings?" Ash's Pikachu walks and gives Ash and Misty the rings and exchange, then after the signing of the marraige certificate, the priest said,

"Now by the power invested in me, this congregation, the legendary Pokemon, the Kanto Region, the Pokemon League, and the world, I give you Ash and Misty Ketchum! You may now kiss the bride."

And with that Ash lifted the veil and kissed Misty with a long and passionate kiss. Delia and some of the other girls and Pokemon were crying tears of joy when they saw that kiss.

Then the music started and Ash and Misty, now husband and wife, ran to the other end of the aisle and out the of the spot. People and Pokemon cheered and clapped and shot attacks and threw rice into the air as they past by. When they did reach the end, Ash and Misty smiled at each other and shared another kiss. Photographers took pictures and other people congratulated them as they went to the reception.

* * *

517wiiface: (sniffs and cries) I just loved that wedding.

Ash: I can't believe I'm married to Misty now! This is getting way too cool!

Misty: Thanks, 517wiiface! Without you this wouldn't have been possible.

517wiiface: It was nothing! Just wait until next chapter and we'll see what that marriage certificate looks like!

Ash and Misty: I can't wait!

517wiiface: Well, anyway, please give a great review! C U L8R!!!

Misty: I should try that sometime.

Ash: Me too.

517wiiface: I get that alot.


	3. At the reception

517wiiface: Well, it's time for the reception! And BIG NEWS!!!! There will be more songs for the bride and groom to dance to! And everyone else will be dancing too!

Ash: That's awesome!

517wiiface: I know. So I don't own Pokemon or any of the songs used for the wedding.

Misty: So enjoy the reception!

517wiiface: Oh, and I make an appearence as the D.J.!

Ash: That's great

517wiiface: I know! And in this story, pretend that over the years Ash gained a few inches and is now taller than Misty. And somehow, Misty got her Togetic back.

* * *

When Ash and Misty made it to the reception hall, crowds of people including all their friends, families, and Pokemon were waiting for them. They were inside the building waiting for the bride and groom to make an appearance.

The D.J. finally said, "EVERYONE WELCOME MR. AND MRS. KETCHUM!!!!"

Everybody cheered as the couple walked in with arms intertwined. They went to all the tables to chat with everyone and the Pokemon tackled and nuzzled them.

"Congratulations!"

"Can I get a picture?"

"Two world-class masters just got married! How 'bout that?"

But the crowd was getting too large so Ash put an arm around Misty.

"We'll take more questions later!, said Ash.

"Uh, yeah.", agreed Misty.

The dinner was eaten while Ash talked to Evan(me!) the D.J. He was about an inch taller than Ash and had chocolate-brown skin and cue-ball hair with a fully grown beard and mustache.

"Okay Evan, did you still have the songs I gave to you for our dances?", asked Ash.

"I got them right here. Does the first one in 5 minutes sound good?", answered Evan.

"Great."

"That's cool!"

And with that, Ash goes back to Misty very excited!

_5 minutes later..._

"It's now time for the bride and groom's first dance. Will the bride and groom please head for the dance floor?"

Ash and Misty went to the center of the dance floor. Ash puts one of his hands on Misty's waist and the other on her back while Misty puts both her hands on Ash's chest. Then the D.J played the song.

_Everybody's looking for a something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings_

Delia and some other people with their usual giddiness gone, were looking at the couple with tears of joy glistening in their eyes and all the pokemon's eyes were all wet.

_Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life  
And when you know how much it means  
You've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings  
_  
_So, impossible as it may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete  
_  
_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place_

Misty put her head on Ash's chest with tears running down her cheeks with a big smile to brighten up the room. Ash looked down at his bride and smiled as he held her gently and tenderly.

_It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine  
And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without_

_And in this place I long to be  
You'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
And that's the joy you bring  
I'm flying without wings_

The song ended as Ash and Misty brushed their lips against each others. The crowd cheered, whistled and clapped when it all ended as Ash and Misty exited the dance floor. Ash rubbed Misty on her back and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Ash. I love you."

"Thanks, Mist. I love you too."

Then it was time for the cake. Misty and Ash put a piece of cake into each other's mouthes. And then.....

"It's time for everyone to dance too this song, so for everyone who would like to dance, dance!

The music started to jam, everyone was excited when they heard the rhythm.

_Shuffle...Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

(Come on, come on, come on, and do the)

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the Cupid dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (Come on)(don't stop) Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got brand new dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)_

_(new style yeah)_

Everyone was dancing and having a blast dancing to it.

_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no_

_They say what you doing tryna do some zydeco (hey)_

_I just let the music come from my soul_

_So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)_

_They got a brand new dance (come on), you gotta move your muscle_

_Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle_

_It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)_

_We gone show you how it go (hey hey)  
_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(let me see you do)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)  
_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right_

_To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left_

_Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick_

_Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_(let me see you do)  
_

_Now you see what I'm talking about_

_I represent for the dirty south_

_Where we known for swinging out_

_I'm gone show you what I'm talking about  
_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)_

__

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah)

Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)

(here we go) (here we go)

To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right

The left, the left, the left, the left, the left

Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick

Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself

(now walk wit it)

To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right

The left, the left, the left, the left, the left

Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick

Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself

(here we go hey)

_And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)_

_It's ya boy Cupid C U P the I the D_

_Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat_

_(here we go hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on come on)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all)_

_You better watch how close we coming (uh uh)_

_So get ready for the brand new style_

_You better watch how close we coming_

_(You got another one Mr. Fat (uh uh yep)_

The music fades.

_We got a brand new style y'all..._

* * *

517wiiface: That was so awesome! And that first dance was so beautiful!!! But guess what? We're not done yet! This is only part one of the reception! Just wait until part two!

Ash: But I can't wait!

Misty: Me either!

517wiiface: Later everyone!


	4. Off to the honeymoon!

517wiiface: End of the story already! But it was getting good!

Misty: It was good to start with.

Ash: You should just made another wedding fic.

517wiiface: Great idea! I don't own Pokemon so let's continue!

* * *

It was time for the cake. Ash had some fun and put some frosting on Misty's nose and cheeks. But Misty got him back. Everyone thought that was cute and funny at the same time.

Brock, the best man was about to make his speech as he cleared his throat.

"Now Brock will make his speech"

Everyone applauded as Brock grabbed the mic.

"Ash, you and Misty met on the first day of your journey. When we went our separate ways for the first time you said, " I don't think it could just be a coidcedence that we met, I think we were meant to meet and become friends." Well, not just friends, but also husband and wife. Then there's the arguements about getting lost and the bike incident. Those things are over now and you'll think about times when you laughed and had fun. Misty, you have a Pokemon Savior to protect you now from everything and you'll maybe have children to pass that onto. Sure, he may forget, may not listen, and be dense, but he'd never turn his back on you. I know you both were made for each other and nothing can tear you apart. And yes, I have no idea what I am saying..... "

Everyone started to giggle at this.

"....... but you both love each other, and I knew that as your unofficial big bro. And hope for many happy years now. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered as Ash and Misty shared another kiss. It was time to open the presents. Ash encouraged Misty to open hers first. So she opened it up and saw a beautiful bracelet with various water Pokemon charms on it with a pokeball beside it. "Ash, the bracelet's beautiful!!!"

"Misty, that's not your whole gift, look in the ball."

Misty opened the the ball and a tiny pokemon popped out as it said, "Pichu!"

Everyine awed at that.

"IT'S SO CUTE!!!!", squealed Misty. "I'll take good care of this! Now it's your turn!"

"Ok then!"

Ash opened his gift and saw a watch and a pokeball.

"Thanks for the watch!", said Ash as he kissed his bride.

He then turned his attention to the pokeball and opened it. Then, a pokemon appeared and said, "Dratini!"

"Oh wow! A Dratini!!"

"Pika pika!"

"I knew you wanted one!"

"Want one? I need one!", said Ash as he kissed Misty yet again."

_The party went on for three hours until....._

"It's time for Ash to ride his bride off into the moonlight!", announced Evan.

"Does that mean everyone here bought us a car?", asked Ash.

"You'll see.", answered Brock.

Everyone went outside and saw something with a big, blue bow on top.

"WHAT THE &*$#???!!!!!", shouted Misty.

Ash just couldn't help laughing.

It's a bike.

"Come on Misty! Seems you got another bike for me to wreck!"

And with that, Ash picks Misty up bridal style as people got pics of that shot and hops onto the bike as they pedal into the moonlight.

"Good luck on your honeymoon!"

Then a chorus shouted laughing.

"AND DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDEWEAR!!!!"

Ash and Misty ignored that and shared another kiss. With Ash and Misty now husband and wife, they look toward the new challenges the await them. When they get to their hotel room, they open a bottle of champange and make love for the first time.

"I love you Mrs. Ketchum."

"I love you Mr. Ketchum."

* * *

517wiiface: What a great ending to a story!! I am going to make another one!

Misty: Please!

Ash: Let's ign off now!

517wiiface, Misty, and Ash: From , SEE YA!!!!


	5. Not a bonus chapter, an update

UPDATE!!!

Sorry I haven't written anything for a while! :S

So anyway I've decided to rewrite AAML wedding for 5 good reasons.

1. Since Ash became Pokemon Savior of the world, all of the evil organizations and people he met don't exist anymore. I'm referring to when Team rocket showed up in the story. Those organizations include Rocket, Galactic, Magma, Aqua, and let's say Cipher came back for a third time and Ash saved the largest amount of Shadow Pokemon than the first two times combined when he travelled through the Orre region. And also, let's say Ash travelled through the Fiore Region and thrawted someone else that tried to take over lengendaries. And there could have been others we haven't seen yet. And the people include Hunter J, Zero, Master of mirage Pokemon, Phantom, etc. are all behind bars.

2. I gotta admit Chapter 3(at the reception was pretty boring) so I'll take out the cupid shuffle part.

3. I misspelled some words

4. Seems there were future legendaries we haven't seen yet.

5(last but not least). I want add a few more people, parts, and speeches to this story! And also take out a few parts.(sad but true)

So there you go! Hope the remake within next month. BYE-BYE!!! XD


End file.
